Quicksand
by Jaspers lil pixie77
Summary: “The situation reminded me of quicksand. With every step or move I took, I just ended up deeper. There was no way out. I was stuck.” Bella and Edward are opposites. When the two meet at Cullen Academy of Education what may happen? Full Summary inside
1. Cullen Academy

**Full summary: "The situation reminded me of quicksand. With every step or move I took, I just ended up deeper. There was no way out. I was stuck." Bella Swan is your everyday low class girl. She works two jobs, only shops during sales, and lives in a small house. Edward Cullen is her opposite. He is the leader of a group called C3, attends the elite Cullen Academy of Education, and is filthy rich and arrogant. When a good deed, scholarship, and begging brings these two together, what will happen?Drama, hilarity, and...love? All Human and AU**

**A/N: I got this idea from a Korean drama. I'm basing some of the story line off of it, but I'm doing a lot of it my way and Twilightifying it! I really really like this idea, and I can't wait to write this story. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I will!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight -mutters something about a time machine-**

Bella

I peddled my bike just a little bit faster. I was almost there. The hot summer weather and no trees within a 3 mile radius made me feel sweaty. Because I was peddling so fast, the breeze made my long brown hair fly away from my face. I always liked this feeling. It comforted me and made me forget about everything on my mind.

I stopped in front of a gate. There was a a man on my left looking out a window from some kind of booth.

"Umm can I help you?" The man asked, looking at my bike questioningly.

"I'm here to deliver some dry cleaning for..." I looked at my hand. The orange marker was very bright. "...for Jacob Black."

"Oh alright then." He said with a smile. "Go right ahead."

He opened the gate and I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

There stood the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Wasn't the place I was supposed to go to a school? This looked more like a palace to me! Never have I seen a place as big and grand and amazing as this. I stood there in awe before peddling through the campus.

Of course, the students walking around were just as beautiful as the school. They must also be rich too. I could feel the eyes staring into my back and hear the snickers of students. Some people jabbed their elbows into their friend's stomachs and nodded in my direction, while others pointed and whispered to each other.

I definitely didn't belong in the Cullen Academy of Education.

Jacob

The blood was everywhere. Every part of my body ached and hurt, but I had to keep running. I had to keep my dignity and I had to try and live.

Everyone knew who the C3 was. They were the most popular boys in school...and the state of Washington...and probably the United States. The "C" stands for Cullen, and the 3 is how many people are in this little "group". Emmett McCartney, Jasper Whitlock, and of course Edward Cullen; the leader of the pack. All the girls love 'em and all the guys envy 'em. Stupid bastards get everything.

They have a tradition in this school, and a reputation to keep. One day they just decided to put a red card in some random kids locker. The red card had a skull on it with C3 above the skull. Who ever has this red card immediately becomes hated by everyone, and is the target of Cullen Academy. Kids beat you up and tease you. Guess who got that red card this time!

Me. Hah! And the stupid jerks (C3) won't even show themselves during this. They just sit back and watch. Too high class and worthy to get their hands filthy. Oh if I saw them...

I ran into some building I never saw on campus before. Flying up the stairs, I finally reached the roof. I heard their footsteps behind me, but my heavy breathing and panting washed the footsteps out. I didn't even notice the door to the roof open until one of them shouted my name.

"Jacob. There he is!" One random student said pointing to me. "Get him!"

The mob of guys ran towards me. I was trapped with no where to go. Then I heard the shrieking of girls and the snap of pictures as I jumped onto the ledge of the roof. I knew what I had to do.

Bella

I parked my bicycle and grabbed the hangars drooping off the back. Now all I had to do was find this "Jacob Black" guy. He must be really rich to be going here.

I still couldn't believe this was a high school! The whole thing was crazily unreal. And who would have thought a commoner like me would even step foot at some fancy place like this.

"JACOB!"

"JACOB!"

"YO BLACK!"

"IS HE CRAZY!"

My head shot towards the direction of the shouting. Instinctively I ran towards the commotion figuring this was my customer.

A huge mob of people (mostly girls) were standing in front of a building looking up. Most of them had their cellphones out taking pictures or video taping something. I looked towards the sky and didn't see anything, but as I was bringing my head back down, something caught my eye. A boy standing on the ledge of the building's roof. Ah, this must be Jacob.

After a few "excuse me", sneaking through the crowd, and many "who do you think you are?" I arrived near the building's door. It was a library.

"Hmmm." I thought as I walked towards the stairs. "I've always loved reading. No, now is not the time to get distracted."

Running up the stairs I arrived at the roof door. I slowly opened it and walked through. Oh there were people up here too. I wonder why I didn't notice them before.

No one seemed to notice me until I shouted "Jacob!"

Every eye was on me and I swallowed the big apple in my throat. "I have your dry cleaning!"

Laughter filled my ears. I was confused. Why were these people laughing. I was only doing my job. That lovely blush of mine filled my cheeks and I lifted his clothes. He didn't say anything.

"Thirty dollars!" I said with a smile and held up 3 with one hand and made a zero with the other.

Still nothing.

"Oh I see...how about 25?" I asked, this time holding up a 2 and 5. To top it all off I added a thumbs up. Sigh my dad would have been so proud of m-

"Why don't you settle this with my parents?" He said, his tone dark.

"Why would I do that!? I mean 25 is a very good price, and it seemed like you were upset with the price or something and I didn't know if..." I just kept babbling until he cut me off.

"Well if you need the money go to my parents. I won't be able to pay you when I die."

"No really we could just tal-" But my breathing hitched and I noticed the blood on his body for the first time. "D...die? But why?!"

"That is what you want right?" Jacob asked the group of people behind me. They just nodded.

"Wha..no....you can't just...but your my custome...and your family!" How could he just kill himself like that! His life seemed perfect. The people at this school were cruel.

I was plotting on getting my revenge on these arrogant, rich, mean people but Jacob jumped before I could say anything else.

The only thing running through my mind was "Why?" as I rushed towards the ledge.


	2. Wonder Woman

**A/N: Hey guys! I have 1 review -pouts-...I feel unloved! Haha its okay, but I would definitely love if you reviewed. BUT...I would like to give the biggest shoutout possible to MissXoXHaleXoX for reviewing! You are the most amazing person ever and my first review for this story! WOOHOO! Anyway...I figured out all of the chapter names, so here they are! Drumroll please...**

**Ch 1: Cullen Academy**

**Ch 2: Wonder Women**

**Ch 3: C3**

**Ch 4: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**Ch 5: Pancakes**

**Ch 6: Row Row Row Your Boat**

**Ch 7: Helpless**

**Ch 8: Goodbyes**

**Ch 9: Pretty Boy**

**Ch 10: Locked Out**

**Ch 11: Like PB&J**

**Ch 12: Hug it out**

**Ch 13: Time Off**

**Ch 14: Betrayed**

**Ch 15: Excuses or Explanations?**

**Ch 16: Guardian Angel**

**Ch 17: Ready, Set, Go**

**Ch 18: Apologies**

**Ch 19: Forever**

**Ch 20: Info about possible SEQUAL!**

**Haha it took me FOREVER to figure those out -coughcoughduringmathclasscough-, but I think they're perfect for this story! Okay I feel like I've ranted on and on and on, but before I leave you to your reading, I won't be able to update until next week because of midterms. Sorry guys! Okay onward with your reading!**

Bella

Have you ever seen one of those movies where something crucial is about to happen, and one of the main characters try to stop it? Then the director thinks that having the scene in slow motion will make it more suspenseful. Well for some odd reason, this moment felt exactly like watching one of those cheesy slow motion clips from a movie. As much as I tried to speed up, I felt like a laggard running at .5 miles per hour!

But then it felt like someone hit the fast forward button, because as soon as I reached the ledge, everything happened in the blink of an eye.

I grabbed onto whatever I could and pushed it against the wall to make my grip more secure. Soft material surrounded my hand and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked down just to make sure it was who I thought and my eyes brightened at the black haired guy below me.

Flashes and murmurs interrupted my train of thought and I pulled Jacob back over the ledge. It looked like he was unconscious, but definitely still alive. Then I realized something.

I just saved somebody's life.

The pride and glory overwhelmed me, and I couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought a low class girl like me would ever be saving the ass of some wealthy suicidal boy! I couldn't wait to tell Charlie and Renee! Maybe that would mean more business for our dry cleaners! I could see the headlines now... "Swan's Super Stylin' Dry Cleaner's Is at the Top of It's Business!"

I sighed in contentment. This had to be the best day of my life...

XXXXX

This had to be the worst day of my life! Wherever I go, the paparazzi goes. It's like I'm freakin' Brittany Spears having another kid. All I wanted was to live a normal life being the nonentity I always was...and always should be. Ever since I saved that Jacob kid, my life has been posing, smiles, and pictures. You should see some of the ridiculous headlines too!

"Wonder Woman Saves The Day"

"Jacob Black Finds Future Girlfriend?"'

"Bella Swan...Wonder Woman's Lost Twin?"

"Has Batman Found His Wonder Woman"

Don't even ask about that last one! I don't think Batman and Wonder Woman are even from the same publishing company, let alone comic book! And I am NOT Wonder Woman. She's some whore with 6 inch heels, gigantic boobs, and a skimpy costume that was created to allure whoever the hell reads those stupid comic books.

I ran from my car to the soup restaurant I work at and ran into the kitchen screaming.

"Hey Bella!" Jimmy said. He's the owner of the restaurant, and when you get past...him...he's a very sweet guy.

"Hey Jimmy. How's the shop doing? We have any customers?" I asked, putting on my apron and hat.

He laughed. "Why don't you take a look yourself?"

I stepped out of the kitchen to find the restaurant completely empty. I swear you could even hear the crickets chirping it was so quie-

"BELLA!!!!"

I jumped. Okay I take that back. This place could be loud.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"What the hell Alice you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said turning towards her.

"Language!" I heard Jimmy say. "You don't want to scare away the customers."

I snorted. "What customers Jimmy? As much as I love you, our business sucks!"

He started mumbling to himself and me and Alice took a seat.

"So Wonder Woman..." Alice winked. "How has your day been? Done any crime fighting?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Alice you know I hate that nickname. And the stupid press was following me around all day. This Jacob Black guy must be important."

"Or it could be the incredibly sexy C3!" She squealed the last part and started fanning herself. "Did you meet them Bella! Your my best friend so you put in a good word for me right! Of course you did. Oh who am I kidding they probab-"

"Alice chill!" I said laughing. "No I did not meet them, nor do I plan too. They're probably just a bunch of jerks who think they can buy everything."

She just shrugged and got up. "I call the customer!"

I was confused until I heard the bell ring above the door 5 seconds later.

I never got how she did that.

XXXXX

Today had been a hard day at work. Just kidding. It was probably the slowest day ever. There were 3 people there during my shift. And my shift is six hours.

As soon as I entered the dry cleaning store, the familiar smell of a hot iron and fresh clothes filled the air. I walked up the stairs and into our house...thing. The moment I hung up my jacket the shrieks of my mom, dad, and little brother filled the air (A/N: yes I know Bella doesn't have a lil bro, but in my story she does! Plus it's AU remember..). My hands instinctively covered my ears as I walked to the refrigerator to get some food.

"Bella sweetheart! We're going out to eat." My mom screeched, a smile plastered on her face.

My mouth fell open and I looked at her with wide eyes. "W...wh...what?" We never go out to eat. Heck we can barely afford some decent food.

"Okay so maybe were not going out, but were ordering Chinese Food! Woohoo!" Renee called running towards Charlie as she tried to dance with him.

I tried to make sense of it all.

My parents weren't fighting for once.

We're poor, but going out to eat

Well actually we're ordering Chinese Food, but still!

My family is celebrating something.

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see little Anthony pulling my shirt towards the ground.

"Bewwa!? Mommy and daddy sed yew got a schoowership to Cuwen Acadewmy."

I just blinked.

**A/N: Haha now I get to write the drama! MUAHAHA! If somebody guesses the age of Anthony, then I'll dedicate next chapter to you! R&R**


	3. C3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for that long wait, but I'm back!!!! Haha so I will update normally now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Some of them really made my day. I would like to dedicate this chapter to aprilxu2222, Jane Volturi, and alltheships for getting Anthony's age right! He is in fact 3 years old.**

Bella

I couldn't believe it. A scholarship! Wha...how? I'm not a very good student. My average is about a C+ and I don't plan on going to college.

"Nope I'm not going!" I shouted and walked toward my room, but I tripped and my mom caught up with me.

"Sweetie, darling!" My mom cooed, "Are you on something?! This is a great opportunity and your just passing it up like that. And just feel the material on these uniforms. There so soft and nice, and when people find out, it will bring more business for our dry cleaners and-"

"Mom stop it! You are not going to guilt me into going. Why don't you have Anthony go or something! I just don't want to go." I shouted at her.

Well sure there was more behind the reason as to why, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I mean I had to think about other people too. What would Alice do if she had to go to school alone. I mean she was gorgeous and all, but we weren't exactly "popular". And I didn't want to attend a school with jerk-heads like the C3, and girls who talk about the newest Louis Vuitton purse or Gucci sunglasses. I frankly don't care about that kind of stuff. Plus I just don't fit into Cullen Academy. So my answer will stay as a no. Period.

"Sweetheart, Anthony can't go silly. This is a private high-school. He isn't even in kindergarten! And they asked for you specifically. And they have a pool." She explained with a loving smile on her face. She thought just because they had a pool I would want to go. Sure I've been dreaming of becoming an Olympic swimmer, but that wasn't going to change my mind.

"Just give me some space so I can figure out what to do." But before I got her answer, I closed the door in her face.

What am I supposed to do? I decided to call Alice. She knew the answer to everything.

I searched around my room for my crappy cellphone until I came upon it inside my slippers. Odd...but I still pressed the 3 on speed dial and heard the comforting ring.

"Hello?" I heard a high pixie voice ask.

"Hey Alice." I responded, and I could hear my bored tone drip through my voice. "I need to ask you for some advice."

It was as if I could hear her straighten up. "Spill."

So I launched into the whole story of how I got a scholarship and that my parents want me too go but I don't, and that they think its such a good idea. She listened and asked questions. In fact, I swear I distantly heard the scribble of pencil on paper as she took notes.

"So..." I asked her. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well this one's a no brainer Bella. You go. It's a great experience, you can meet cute rich guys, the place is beautiful, and its a once in a life time chance. You can't live your life regretting this. It just might be what you need, and you could get a scholarship for college or maybe even make it to the Olympics. And their uniforms are adorable!" She squealed into the phone.

"So you won't be mad if I go and you don't get too?"

"Well duh, I'm going to be jealous. But of course I want you to be happy! And I foresee great things in your future if you decide to go. I know and want what's best for you. Don't worry about me, I'll be absolutely fine."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay thanks for the advice Alice. It helped a lot."

"Of course it did! Have fun at school tomorrow!" She laughed and then I heard the beep meaning the call ended.

That girl could be crazy sometimes, but I secretly thanked her for helping me make the right choice.

I was going to Cullen Academy tomorrow.

XXXX

Where did I put my freaking uniform! Ugh it's 7:30 and school starts in 30 minutes. I searched through my closet one last time and finally found it. Thank god.

I squeezed into the skirt. It was really short! Damn it was 4 inches above my knee! Other than that the black and white plaid was actually very cute. I put on the knee highs. They were black too. Then I put the sweater/shirt over my strapless bra and smiled with satisfaction. This uniform actually looked pretty good on me. The sweater was a gray and long sleeved with a not-to-deep V-cut, and it was kind of off the shoulder. I slipped on my special occasion ballet flats and smiled at the girl in the mirror (**Outfit and shoes on my profile**). Her brown eyes were warm and welcoming, and the uniform hung to her curves perfectly. She had a little bit of lip gloss and mascara on (courtesy of Alice), and her long brown hair fell in perfect waves.

With the boost of ego my mirror gave me, I stepped out of my room at 7:45 and grabbed my keys.

"Honey, make sure you don't ruin that uniform of yours in school today!" My dad noted. "And have fun."

I just nodded and walked outside. Stepping into my old red truck I felt the butterflies fill my stomach.

"It's okay Bella. It's just school. I'm going there for the pool and Alice. That's it." I breathed in and out deeply.

"BOO!" A voice behind me screamed.

I jumped and screamed knocking my elbow on the horn. It blasted from the truck for 5 long seconds and I blushed.

High musical laughs -that sounded like wind chimes- filled the truck and I turned to see my best friend.

"Don't ever do that again." I said seriously.

"Oh Bella. I make no promises." Alice smirked. "But I didn't come here to scare you. Did you honestly think I would let you drive this...thing? Hell to the no. You're driving my car miss."

I turned and noticed Alice's yellow Porsche parked across the street. Yes, Alice is poor just like me. But one day she won the lottery. Hah. She spent all 750,000 on that car. Crazy, but she loves it like a fat kid loves donuts. She never let anyone drive it, so I felt a pang of kindness from her words.

"Naw, its okay Alice. I know you love that car." I explained.

"Are you kidding Bella. I'm making you drive it, and you don't want to be late on your first day for school at Cullen Academy. Just drive it." She shoved the keys into my hand and I sighed.

"Okay, if you really want me too." I walked out of the car and across the street. "But how are you getting to school.?"

"I'm walking. I wanted to burn off some calories anyway." She smiled and I laughed.

"Alice you are the smallest, skinniest person I know." I pointed out.

She just shrugged and shoved me into the drivers seat. "Have fun. I'll be here after school to talk about everything!"

I nodded and waved. I'm not one to speed, but when I backed out of the parking space I stomped on the gas pedal. Alice had a point. I didn't want to be late.

I finally arrived at school and noticed all the other cars. Lamborghini's, Mustang's, Audi's, Ferrari's, Porsche's, and Camaro's filled the parking lot. I secretly thanked Alice for letting me borrow her car. I stepped out of the car and started walking towards the main building. I was so entranced by the school. I'm actually attending Cullen Academy. Is this a dream? Somebody pinc-

"Oof." I squeaked as my butt made contact with the ground. I ran into the wall...or so I thought. When I looked up the eyes of a god entranced me and I felt my mouth go slack. A green eyed god...

"Watch where your going." My god...er shouted. Wait rewind...shouted? Hmm I take back that whole god part. This guy was a jerk. He was looking at me like a piece of trash.

"And what may I ask makes you so much better than me?" I couldn't help it. I hated being pushed around. It was in my blood to stand up for myself.

He snorted and kicked dirt onto my uniform. "My blood." And with that he left with two other guys behind him. I gasped. That guy was rude. Who did he think he was to mess with me AND get dirt all over my uniform? Then different eyes appeared in front of me. Blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Cayley." The girl put her hand out to help me up. I took it happy to have a friend here. She was about 5 foot and very pale, like me. Her dark blond hair was curly and her blue eyes were warm. She was very pretty. "Sorry about them, they can be mean. That's C3, in case you didn't already know."

I put the pieces together. So they were the C3. Edward Cullen must have been the green eyed guy. He's the leader. And the other too must have been Jasper and Emmett. Wow, those were the guys that bullied people and made lives miserable. I always hear C3 this, C3 that. Well things are about to change now that Bella Swan has stepped foot here.

C3 better watch their backs.

**3 R&R 3**


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! The total is 15, so I'm a happy author. I decided to write a pretty long (or at least thats what it felt like!) chapter. There was some confusion whether this was a boarding school or normal school. It is a regular high school only add the hot guys, nicer stuff, drama and subtract all the other lameness of high school! And Bella is a senior along with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Although Rose isn't in it yet, she is 1 year older than everyone. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Bella

Cayley walked me to my first class, English. It was my favorite subject, and the teacher Mrs. Franklin was very nice. I was a bit disappointed when the bell rang, but I knew I couldn't just sit there looking like an idiot. I left the classroom and attempted to find my way to my next class.

Me being the klutz I am ran into someone...or should I say someones. They all screamed while I just mumbled an apology.

"Oh my god! Lauren you got coffee all over my hair!" One of them screamed.

"It's not like its my fault! Your hair looks gorgeous anyway." Another girl who I'm guessing is Lauren gushed. "Who pushed us?"

I tried to scurry away, but the short brunette caught me.

"Her," she pointed to me.

"I'm sorry, I tripped. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." I explained with a sigh. They were starting to test my patience and I was about to be late to cla-

_Ring Ring!_

"Well I have to go, so bye." I turned around but one of the girls tisked.

"Not until we get a real apology. You need to wash my hair in the locker room." The tall blond one said while standing up. The other two followed. "Now!"

"Are you kidding me?!" I couldn't believe this girl. "Firstly, I don't know who you are. Secondly, that's ridiculous. And thirdly, it was an accident."

"Well if you don't know who we are, we may as well introduce ourselves." The tall blond said. "I'm Tanya!"

She struck a pose in the middle. She had boob length golden-blond wavy hair, blue eyes, perfect teeth, and perfect porcelain skin. Too bad she ruined all that with her boob job, skanky make up, shortened skirt, knee high boots, and lower-than-the-original-uniform v-neck shirt.

"I'm Jessica!" The one on the right said and struck a different pose. What the hell were they, Charlies Angels?

Jessica had supper curly brown hair with green eyes. She wasn't exactly pretty (well without all the skankiness), but she wasn't ugly either. She was plain, like me...besides the same uniform Tanya was wearing, enormous silver hoop earrings, huge sunglasses, skanky make up, and very, very, very high heels. Probably to make her feel taller, but she was probably the same size as Alice.

"And I'm Lauren!" The girl on the left said. She was the last one to strike a pose, and I just rolled my eyes.

She had even bigger boobs than Tanya, the same obscene uniform, a -or what used to be- coffee in her hand, black fishnets rather then knee highs, a red lace bra showing from her shirt, and the most fake tan I've ever seen.

I put on a fake smile and said in an extremely peppy voice, "And I'm leaving!"

With that I turned on the heel of my foot and walked away. My smile faded and irritation took over. No way in hell would that girl get me to wash her hair. And why is this school filled with jerks? First C3 and now these bimbo bitches! Some people need an attitude adjustment. Or maybe it's just because their parents ignore them because they're always off on business trips or something like that. I wouldn't know.

As I arrived at my classroom I used the excuse of me being new to explain why I was 10 minutes late. Well it didn't matter to me, because I never like Trig. The teacher was pretty nice about my tardiness though. I walked to the back of the room and sank into the seat pretending to be invisible.

XX

After my first four classes in the morning -English, Trig, Journalism, and History- I arrived in the cafeteria and quite to my amazement, the aroma of foods like lobster, steak, and chicken filled the air. I felt a pang of jealousy for the people that got to eat that. They probably sure enjoy it. All fifty dollars of it...

"Hey Bella! Over here." I heard Cayley's voice over the crowd and she was waving at me from her table. There was nobody sitting there, but I'd rather sit with her than alone. She was the only nice person here so far.

Soon everyone's eyes were on me as I walked towards the table. It seemed 100 feet away rather than 10, and the paper bag in my hand felt 20 pounds heavier. I hated the attention, and felt that damn blush creep onto my cheeks. But then everybody's attention was turned elsewhere.

"Oh my god C3!" All the girls swarmed towards the stairs, and the guys followed slowly behind. I was the only one who didn't run towards the stairs. Not even Cayley stayed with me.

"I love you!" and "Will you marry me!?" echoed throughout the cafeteria, but one small girl with square glasses stepped forward with a cake in her hand. She looked about 1 grade below me. A Junior

"This is...f...for you. I baked it myself." She squeaked and held it out. Edward looked at it for a couple of seconds and I noticed the glances Emmett and Jasper shared.

Then he reached out for the cake and shoved it in her face.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

The cake fell off leaving her face in a mask of both icing and agony. She ran through the doors crying, and for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene. Edward just wiped his hands together, and by the twinkle in his green eyes I could tell he was amused. Some of the girls snickered, and most of the guys laughed. What type of a school was this? And here I am just standing here. No I needed to do something.

I walked up to the circle around the "almighty C3" and plowed my way though the crowd. I didn't give a damn what these people had to say, I was pissed. When I reached Edward I stopped. I looked down at his feet and moved my head up until I met his eyes with one eyebrown arched. I stared into those stunning green orbs. Wait, what was I going to do? And why am I here? Then I saw the egotistical shimmer in his eyes, and how he thought he was above everyone else, and it set me off. I remembered everything I was going to say.

"Um do you want something?" Edward asked sighing. "Because your kind of in my way."

"Yea I-" But I was cut off by an egg hitting my brand new uniform. I took a sharp intake of breath and looked around the circle to find the suspect...

"That was for tripping me bitch!" I heard Tanya shout, as she held an egg and shook it.

I turned her way to flip her the bird, but as soon as I turned she hit me right in the face.

"And that. That was for ruining my hair!" She added.

A bunch of people laughed, but I ignored them and Tanya. She could be as immature as she wanted. I didn't care one bit. I turned back around but noticed C3 was gone. Grrr if I could get my hands on them...

A shower of white surrounded me. I was confused for a moment until some got into my mouth. Flour? Who the hell throws flour at someone? A couple seconds after I was pelted by multiple eggs, and small grains of sugar attacked me. Where are they getting everything? Oh duh Bella, were in the cafeteria. That means there's a kitchen somewhere close by. Soon I was being drenched in sugar, eggs, and flour. Why weren't the teachers stopping this? Why didn't anyone care? I felt the slimy eggs slither down my body, as a memory slithered up it and into my brain. Oh god...

_"Honey, make sure you don't ruin that uniform of yours in school today!" My dad noted. "And have fun."_

My dad just said that this morning. What would he say when he found my uniform covered in cooking ingredients. Well its already ruined now, so I may as well go upon a very Bella-esque way of ending this.

"Is that all you've got?" I taunted all the students, sneering. "More."

Soon eggs and flour were being thrown at me twice as fast, and hard. It felt strangely good. Like taking a shower to wash away all the bad memories. Almost...unreal. That is until I saw someone running up the steps. Away from the scene.

Cayely


	5. Pancakes

**A/N: Hiya guys sorry I've been MIA for a bit. I got my computer taken away -sad face- but here I am! And here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and please read the authors note on the bottom!  
**

Bella

Suddenly everything disappeared. The eggs falling down my face, the flour surrounding me like snow, and the laughter and noise coming from the students around me. The only thing I noticed was the sound of footsteps pitter-pattering along the stairs, and the innocent blond fleeting the scene. She looked back at me and our eyes locked for a second. Her eyes were apologetic, heartbreaking. I didn't believe any of it, so I glared. Her head snapped back and she continued her way up. And then understanding hit me and the anger started to bubble up inside of my body. I had no way to vent. No way to let it out. So just like a volcano, I erupted.

"Enough!" I screamed, and before I realized what was happening, I ran up the steps. My brain wasn't functioning, only my body. I didn't even know where I was running.

I trusted her. She was the only nice person here...or so I thought. She was the one who helped me up. It had been about 5 minutes until she came around and offered a hand. 5 minutes, was much better than nothing. But I guess I was wrong about her. She was just a coward, to afraid and scared to stand up for a person in need. If the roles had been switched I would have been right there, yelling at those assholes to stop. I would have been right there by her side, being pelted by the same eggs and sugar I was covered in right now. But I suppose in this school loyalty has nothing to do with friendship.

Well, what if I'm misjudging things. Maybe I was looking at things in 2D. I needed to look at all the angles, look at both stories. Maybe Cayley had a reason to leave.

Before I knew it I was at Alice's Porsche. I wiped myself off the best I could and stepped into her car. I didn't care that I was missing half of my first day of school. I needed to get away. To think about everything.

I drove off and away from the school. I drove through town until I came to the library. I always came here when I needed to think. Sure I liked to read and it got my mind off of things, but I came here for the view. I was close friends with the librarian and she let me go on the roof. It's actually quite ironic that the reason I got into Cullen Academy was because of someone on a library roof (or at least that's my theory). I picked out the book Romeo and Juliet, and walked up the stairs in the back. When I got to the top, I sat on the edge, my feet hanging in mid air. I started reading the first chapter, but something felt off.

I stood up and exhaled.

"Why did I ever decide to go to that stupid damn school!" I shouted to no one in particular, but was too frustrated to care. "And why the hell did Cayley just leave like that? We made eye contact and everything!"

I decided that I was screaming to the sky. To God. That way I wouldn't feel as insane.

"And what type of people sabotage a new student and ruin their uniform? Horrible people that's who! And do they know how many pancakes they can make out of these ingredients?" I rubbed my finger against my uniform and stuck it in my mouth. "So many delicious pancakes..."

I fell to the ground in agony. Good thing I came up on the roof. I would never let anyone see me like this. So vulnerable and weak...

A deep chuckle came from behind me and I jumped. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around to meet the unwelcome visiter.

"Pancakes eh?" He lauged again. "Tell me when you find that recipe."

I smiled for a second, but it faltered when I realized this man just heard my whole rant.

"Do I know you." He looked familiar from somewhere...

"Actually you do." He gave me a second to see if I recognized him. I didn't. "I'm the suicidal teenager you saved. I never had a chance to thank you for that. You know..."

"Jacob Black," we both murmmered at the same time.

He broke out into a huge goofy grin, and it seemed to be contagious, because before I knew it I was smiling too. I like this kid...

"Isabella Swan!" I put my hand out for him to shake. "But you can call me Bella."

He took my hand and surprised me by kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." I blushed. "Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" My face became 3 shades darker.

"No." I squeaked, even though I did.

"Well it does. And like I said before, I never had the chance to thank you for saving my ass before." His black eyes sparkled and I was momentarily distracted. But I do know eyes that could dazzle me forever...Ugh why am I thinking this!

"Jacob-" I started but was soon interrupted.

"Jake." He corrected with a warm smile.

"Jake...you don't have to thank me. I wasn't just going to sit around and watch you die." And it was the truth.

"Bella, there has to be something I can do."

"Well..." I thought for a moment until a thought popped into my mind. "There is one thing."

**Okay I know this chapter isn't too long (okay it's really short), and one person even told me to write longer chapters, and I will. But first I want to try a little game. The amount of reviews I get for this chapter, the number of pages I will write for the next! And I will update by next Friday too! Okay guys R&R!**


	6. Row Row Row Your Boat

**A/N: Okay so I was planning to update on Friday, but then I realized it was the Twilight DVD Midnight Release Party!!!! So I'm updating today you lucky ducks. I was going to update of Saturday instead, but because us east coasters are having such amazing weather, I'm in a very good mood! In fact, I'm typing outside right now eating apples with peanut butter (which are a very good writers food). I'm also talking (texting) to my best friend and we're making a plan to get Robert Pattinson on Dancing With the Stars. Who wouldn't want to see Rob dancing the tango and foxtrot. Sexy!! Haha okay on with the story. Wait! I take that back. Let me say this is NOT A BELLA AND JACOB STORY! I'm 100 percent team Edward. And did you know MEH was added to the dictionary?**

**That's right meh!**

**It means bored, so see if you can find it in my story! Okay now...enjoy this chapter!!  
**

Bella

Jacob and I sat on the roof a little bit longer I decided we needed to start on our plan. Of course we would need Alice's help though. Me and Jake were talking in the car and singing along with the music like idiots.

I turned my head to be greeted by a huge billboard. "Wow. She's so pretty!"

Jacob followed my gaze. "Who Rosalie Hale? I guess."

On that oversized picture advertising a new lip gloss was the second...I mean first most prettiest person I've ever seen. Wait, that doesn't even make sense. Gr Edwa- I mean he makes me form incoherent sentences. Anyway she had the kindest blue eyes and porcelain skin that almost looked airbrushed. Golden waves cascaded down her shoulders and her smile was disarming. I felt my ego drop down even more by just looking at her. Rosalie Hale was drop dead gorgeous.

"You guess!? She looks like a supermodel." I exclaimed, flabbergasted by how beautiful she was.

"Bella, she is a supermodel. She's actually a great person too. She's donated money to all kinds of different charities helping kids." Jake replied.

"Stalker much?" I joked, and he smirked. I parked in front of the soup restaurant and turned off the car. Jake shot me a confused look.

"I work here." I explained and understanding washed over his face. "And Alice has this shift too."

We walked into the small little building and that all to familiar jingle came from over top of us. I knew it would come in 3...2...1...

"Hey Bella! Bella's friend." This time Alice's musical voice didn't startle me the slightest, but from the corner of my eye I saw Jake jump.

"Hey Alice." I smiled. "This is Jake."

"Jacob Black?" She blinked. "That suicidal kid who jumped off the building Jacob Black?"

"Alice!" I hissed glaring at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking down.

Jake just chuckled. "It's fine, and yes. That's me, but you can call me Jake."

"So why are you guys here? Well duh I know why Bella's here, but why are you here Jake?" Alice sat down. Me and Jake followed.

"Well we need your evil mastermind to come up with a plan, and Jake here agreed to help." I explained and went into full detail of what happened in school today up until a couple of moments ago. Jake and I would switch parts narrating, and Alice was just sitting there wide eyed, hanging onto every detail.

After I finished my story Alice looked at me in shock. "The nerve of those people! I swear if I could get my hand on them I would...I would...I would do some very unfriendly things!"

"So that's where you come in." Alice nodded.

"Well our plan will have to be put on pause because this week is Thanksgiving break." Alice sighed, but it was soon replaced with a flash of excitement. "My parents are letting me rent a boat and I can go out into the ocean and everything! You two should totally come!"

The excitement Alice was feeling a moment earlier was contagious, because I was soon bubbling with happiness. "That would be so much fun Ali!"

Unlike me, Jake's face looked apologetic. "We're having a school field trip over break. It's a cruise and my parents already paid the tuition. Sorry guys."

"It's fine Jake, and I completely forgot about that field trip! It doesn't matter. I really doubt I can afford it." I didn't really mind Jake wasn't coming. Me and Alice needed some girl time anyway.

"So it's set! Me and Bella will be thinking of a plan while out at sea, and you will enjoy yourself on that lovely cruise." Alice smiled as she put the pieces together. "Then we will get back at all those bitches who think they can mess with Bella and get away with it."

"Perfect." I sang and Alice said goodbye to Jake as I said see you tomorrow.

That familiar bell rang above the door and I sighed.

XX

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I admired my perfectly clean uniform. Thanks to some old baggy sweats, a mustache, and an attempt of a deep voice, my uniform was dry cleaned! Because I had no transportation, I used my bike to ride to school. I was a bit early, so I got all my stuff ready and went to my first block. I sat in my desk, took my book out, and read. But then I noticed the stuffed Swan sitting on my desk. I picked it up and it started "talking". Cayley's voice rang out from the hidden speaker.

_Bella Swan I know your mad,_

_You should be, and I feel so bad._

_I know that I'm a big fat coward,_

_But I was scared and overpowered._

_I meant no harm to thee,_

_So Bella Swan please forgive me?_

I laughed at all of the corny rhymes, but my heart swelled. I decided I did forgive her.

XX

Me and Cayley bought ice cream from the cafeteria -well actually she bought it as much as I protested-, and we decided to go walk outside. I was walking on the sidewalk and she was balancing on the curb. We were only taking a walk around the parking lot, but I would do anything to get away from all the people at lunch. Tanya and her crew "accidentally" knocked my books down twice today! They would also make little jokes about me being some low class girl who needed to go back to my homeless shelter, but I wouldn't let them get to me.

Cayley said a joke and we both started laughing, but Cayley lost her balance and fell, icecream and all. Lucky enough, a certain someone -with very expensive shoes- was standing right where Cayley's ice cream fell.

Edward Cullen.

He looked down at the girl on the ground the same time she looked up at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm...so...s...sorry!" Cayley stuttered looking like she was about to burst into tears any second.

"If sorry were enough, do you think we would have police officers?" He said in a meh tone.

"N...no." It came out more of a question. Why was Cayley so weak under his gaze? Oh who am I kidding...

"If your sorry...lick it." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk. No way!

I saw Cayley open her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed furious.

"You heard me, she has to lick my shoe." His smirk was turning more pronounced and his eyes were smug.

"You have got to be-" But I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw Cayley's head moving towards his shoe. "Cayley don't lick it! He's a jerk with a sick sense of humor."

Edward wasn't even fazed by my insult. "Then why don't you lick it for your friend Cayley?"

He has got to be kidding. Ah well, better then me than Cayley. But what has she ever done to me? Well she did apologize, so whats the harm in helping out a friend?

I bent down quickly and licked it. Ew it tasted like leathery ice cream! Well that is basically what it was. But I am never licking anything like that again. Stupid Edward.

"We'll be going now." I said icily and helped Cayley up.

When Alice and I get on that boat tomorrow we are going to think up one awful plan. C3 won't even know what hit them.

_Row Row Row your boat_

_Edward Cullen is dead meat_

_Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily_

_Yes revenge is sweet..._

**I don't really like the way this chapter ended, but R&R!**


	7. Helpless

Beep Beep

I dropped the suitcase I was lugging out the door out of surprise. On my foot. A string of profanities flowed out my mouth as I gathered up my stuff again and headed out to Alice. Jeez I knew that girl liked to be on schedule, but a minute late isn't that big of a deal.

When I told my parents about Alice inviting me to her boat they were more than happy to let me go. I knew I would miss them and Anthony, but Alice and I were going to have so much fun. I knew we were, and she told me a couple of times that something good would come out of it. I knew I could trust her but sometimes she was an evil corruptive pixie. Of course she guilted and pleaded me into it, and deep down I truly wanted to go. Plus I needed her to come up with a plan to get back at C3.

As I groggily steered my way through the parked cars and parking meters I stood in front of a squinting, impatient Alice tapping one foot in a steady beat. Her foot slowly decreased it's speed and when it finally planted itself down she lifted her finger towards me.

"You missy are 2 minutes late. I said to be down here at 6:30 am on the dot. On the dot! But I suppose some people don't understand what that means because some people are here at 6:32 when they are supposed to be here at 6:30! And in case you didn't know, since you didn't know what on the dot meant, some people is you! And I don't even know what you could have been doing for those two minutes! It's not like you put any effort into how you look, as pretty as you may be. I mean seriously were you reading some book? Or I know! You were trying to make me mad because I made you wake up so early. I'm sorry but I thought you wanted to spend the day on the boat. I didn't know you had it in you to even think of a plan like that! Well it doesn't matter now because we're 5 minutes behind schedule!" I could tell she was out of breath by the end of her speech, and as much as I wanted to laugh I knew she would just get even more furious.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just dropped my suitcase while tripping down the stairs." Since I'm not the best liar I may as well have told some of the truth. "I'll just put my bag in the trunk."

Alice's eyes softened since she knew I wasn't the most graceful person. "Oh are you alright?"

I nodded knowing I couldn't trust my honest mouth.

As I put my bag in the trunk I noticed that all of Alice's suitcases -all five of them- took up most of the room. I just sighed at the sight.

As I got into the passenger seat of the car I let out a huge yawn.

"That's attractive." Alice snorted still not in the best mood.

I just brushed off the comment. "How the heck do you find enough stuff to fill up 5 bags for a 4 day trip?"

As soon as the words left my mouth Alice brightened noticeably, and I knew I shouldn't have even brought it up. At least she was happier. "Well it's so easy. I mean how do you not!? There's one bag for hair products..."

I smiled and nodded pretending to listen until I fell to sleep to the sound of Alice's banter.

XX

I felt a small hand shake my shoulder and a bell ringing in my ear. The bell was really Alice and she was whispering something. Whatever it was it woke me up and I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun's glare. I groaned and quickly turned so my face was hidden in the seat's leather. Alice giggled.

"Come on Bella it's beautiful out and I can see the boat. It's so cute!" Her voice wasn't as loud as normal and I silently thanked her for that.

I finally "woke up" and we moved our stuff to Alice's rental boat. She was right, it was very cute and perfect for the two of us. We got everything ready and set sail. At first we just stuck our feet in the water as the boat glided along, but then we started fishing. Bella Swan plus a fishing rod is not the best mix.

Alice was trying to teach me how to fish. The whole reeling and flinging made no sense to me, so when she finally let me try it by myself I failed miserably and terribly.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream and I looked to her nervously. As soon as I did I burst into laughter. Unlike me, she found the situation not at all humorous. "Oh so you laugh. It's hooked to my bra!"

This just made me laugh more. She was standing there, the worm and hook down her shirt as she was jumping around trying to get it off.

I finally calmed down enough to come over and help her. Through my giggles and her sighs we managed to unhook her. I set the fishing rod down figuring I had enough fishing when ice cold water seeped through my clothes and rushed up my nose and into my mouth. I reached the surface inhaling the oxygen. Not because I needed a breath -I train for swimming every day after school- but from shock.

"Alice Mary Brandon. Did you just push me over the boat edge?" I wasn't exactly mad, just surprised.

"Pay back's a bitch." She said with a smirk and walked away.

XX

The next day -or should I say morning- I wasn't waken by Alice's cheeping voice like I thought I would be. Instead a loud horn filled the air and I fell out of my small bed. I quietly walked up the stairs hoping not to wake Alice (she's not a light sleeper like me) and reached the deck of the boat. Water splashed me and the horn cried out again. I wiped the water from my eyes and heard the pitter patter of footsteps behind me. It must be Alice. Man that horn is really loud.

"In the name of all that is holy! What is going-" She was interrupted by a little wave of water that hit both her and me. I wiped my eyes again and looked up to see a ship. Alice and I both gasped in unison but the size of the ship isn't what startled me. It was who was on it.

Edward Cullen.

And he had that stupid smirk on his face. He coyly waved to me and I just did the most childish thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at him, but my timing was terrible because water saturated my tongue and I spazzed out at the taste. As I looked up his body was shaking from laughter. I just stomped "inside".

Alice and I both had breakfast when she asked me a question I didn't know the answer to myself.

"Why was Edward Cullen on that ship?"

But as I thought about it the pieces started to fit together.

"I think that was the school field trip. It's weird because I heard he normally doesn't go to those types of things."

She just nodded taking it all in. "Oh I almost forgot we need to go to a dock and make a quick stop. Is that okay?"

I just nodded and headed to my bed pulled out a book a read.

XX

When we arrived at the dock Edward Cullen and the rest of them -as fate would have it- were also stopping for a rest. I saw most of the people sitting down admiring the sunset, so I decided to make my way over and say hi to this nice girl in my class Bree. She was Cayley's friend but Cayley didn't come because her and her family have a special tradition for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Bree!" I waved shyly as half the people who's attention was directed on the sunset was now on us.

"Hi Bella." She waved just as shyly. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you on the ship."

"Well my friend Alice invited me to come with her on her boat. It was just a little four day adventure." I smiled wondering where Alice was right now.

"Oh. Well we stopped because there's this little hotel here where we are holding a Thanksgiving dance. Well we are also celebrating the arrival of Rosalie Hale. She's supposed to be in town tonight and tomorrow." She explained and her eyes brightened when she said Rosalie Hale.

"Wow how nice. It sounds like it would be a blast." I was lying through my teeth. About the dance part. I hate dancing, but meeting Rosalie Hale would be fun.

"You can come Bella. You're part of the school." A voice said from behind me. I was met by the friendly brown eyes of Emmett McCartney. He was really built, almost scary, so I was a taken back by his deep voice and goofy smile.

I smiled appreciatively, "Thanks but I don't really think that-"

I was cut of by Alice's musical voice popping out of thin air. "She'll be there!"

He just nodded and walked away as I turned to glare at Alice. Bree was gone as were the rest of the students, but I still whispered to Alice.

"What was that for!" We started walking back to the boat.

"Bella just go. Please just do this for me."

My answer stayed unwavered. "No."

She pouted as her bottom lip started to tremble, and her wide eyes looked like they were rimmed with impending tears. I couldn't say no. Ugh I hate when she pulls out that look.

"Fine." I let out a defeated sigh.

"Bella!" I heard I screechy voice call out my name from behind me so I turned around.

"What do you want Tanya?" I really wasn't in the mood for one of her nasty comments.

"I just wanted to apologize about everything I said and did. You seem like a really nice girl and I wanted to know if we can start over and become friends." I really wouldn't have believed her if she didn't look so sincere about it.

"Really?" I bit my lip uncertainly.

"Really."

"Okay." I sighed. I was such a pushover.

"Yay!" She let out a squeal. "So I guess I'll see you tonight at the Thanksgiving dance. Oh and if anyone didn't tell you yet it's a costume party. Bye!"

She left as soon as she came and I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm costume party." Alice's eyes lit up. "I have the perfect idea."

XX

"Alice this is a horrible idea!" I groaned in anticipation for what all the people inside would think. It was dark and Alice and I were standing in front of the fancy hotel doors. They were the only thing between me and all those people inside waiting to laugh at me. Oh gosh why did Alice convince me?

"No it's not Bella. You look great." She nudged me toward the door and I slowly put my hand on it. I swiftly swung it open silently, feeling my eyes bug out and my heart freeze. Then it started to beat rapidly.

I was set up.

All the people there were dressed in formal evening wear. An array of tuxes and gowns filled the room in a multitude of colors, while I just stood there like an idiot not believing what stood in front of me. This sure wasn't a costume party.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it. This party wouldn't be the same without you!" An overexcited voice screeched while two head bobbed enthusiastically. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that little bi-

"Definitely. Let's see what you have under that jacket of yours." Jessica said, her tone matching Tanya's, and before I knew it three pairs of hands were reaching towards my jacket. I snapped my head to where Alice was but she must have disappeared into the crowd. So I ran...

RIIIIIPPPP!!!!!!!

I stopped dead in my tracks to look down at my costume. The tacky blue skirt and black boots sent shudders down my back and then I heard laughing. Thankfully nobody noticed me yet -except Tanya and her posse- so I had to keep it that way. I continued running but tripped behind a bar. Eh, it will do for now. That is until I figure out a way to get out of this treacherous party and out of this horrid costume.

I can't believe Alice dressed me up as Wonder Woman.

No I can't believe I actually let her dress me up as Wonder Woman.

Just as I was going over my idea to throw all the wine glasses to one end of the room and escape, I heard a soft chuckle from above me. As soon as I looked into their eyes I became disinterested and focused back on my plan.

I was once again fazed by a soft plunk as a body situated itself next to me.

"I never pegged you as one to impersonate superheros." His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"What do you want Cullen?" I said his name like I say rain. Their both unbearable, unpredictable, and cold.

"I'm just curious as to why you're dressed as Wonder Woman." He smirked and I felt warmth spread through my cheeks as I looked down.

I decided to play with him a little. "Surprise for my boyfriend after the party. Sexcapades." I shot him a smirk right back.

He seemed taken back for a moment but recovered with a blank look in his eyes, running a hand through his copper hair. "Oh. I never really...sorry for asking."

I wanted to laugh out loud for how uncomfortable he looked. Edward Cullen stuttering! HAH! But I felt bad and decided to tell him the truth.

"I was just kidding. That whole boyfriend sexcapade thing was completely made up. I actually heard this party was a costume party, and my best friend Alice dressed me up for it. If it were up to me I wouldn't be here in this thing, let alone here."

"You're not a people person?"

"Well, more like a party person. Wherever there's a party there's trouble for me. I'm a danger magnet."

"Ah, I know. You tend to stumble and trip a lot."

I scoffed, "Edward Cullen have you been watching me?"

I saw his body tense and as he was about to answer his cellphone rang. He took his fancy dancy phone out and I suddenly became deeply intrigued by the intricate wine and shot glasses.

Just as I was about to move onto scrutinizing the beer glasses Edward cleared his voice and I snapped my head in his direction.

"Yes?" It was nice talking to him and all when he was like this but I really needed to think of a plan to escape.

"My friend Rose offered to help you out of your sticky situation. She's staying at the hotel right now on floor 17 room 1901. You can take my jacket and head up there. It will be big enough to cover your...costume." He started shrugging his jacket off.

I was about to protest when he handed it too me. Why was he doing this. Wasn't this the same guy that kicked dirt on my clothes and called him more important than me. This humble green-eyed soul was an Edward I'd take any day.

"W...why are you doing this?" I shuddered while putting his jacket on. Mmmmm it smelled really yummy.

He just shrugged and got up leaving me all alone. I searched through the crowd to find Alice and brought her with me to meet this Rose girl.

XX

As I knocked on room 1901 a sweet voice called out for Alice and I to wait. After a moment, a blond-haired goddess opened the door. I knew that face. I was about to ask if she was who I thought she was, but Alice's squeals made me lose my train of thought.

"YOU'RE ROSALIE HALE!" She started jumping up ecstatically but calmed down after I jabbed her with my elbow.

Rosalie let out a soft giggle but nodded. "Please, call me Rose. You must be Bella and..."

"No...I'm Alice, she's Bella." Alice was now completely calm, taking control of the situation like always. "I really appreciate you helping Bella with her...er mishap, but I want to get to the party so lets get working!"

As I stepped into the room Alice and Rose immediately started talking about shoes and the latest Dior bags. Bags schmags I just wanted to go home. Sure it was really cool meeting Rosalie Hale, and I'm glad Alice is having a good time but I just want to take I nice long nap.

Just as I was dreaming about fluffy pillows and comforters, the door to Rose's suite banged close and I was pushed down onto a chair.

XX

Standing in the full length mirror was another girl. As cliché as it sounds I swear on my life that the person staring back was not me. She had brown glossy hair curled to perfection along with a gorgeous blue, knee length dress. Her whole face was glowing from the make up Alice and Rose put on, and her bright eyes held a spark of confidence she never knew she had. Her plump lips curved up into a smile as the girl figured out who she was.

I looked absolutely amazing.

"You guys are miracle workers!" I whispered, talking straight to my reflection.

Alice and Rose were staring into the vanity mirror each adding lip stick. "We only work with what is already there!" They cried out in unison. I just giggled and twirled in the beautiful dress.

Because Rose was so kind, she let me and Alice borrow her clothes and shoes. Of course Alice looked amazing in her white strapless dress, but Rosalie looked absolutely breathtaking. She wore a red dress that cascaded down her body, hugging her curves perfectly. It stopped right at her ankles, and I couldn't help but be jealous. Of course I knew it wasn't her fault she was so beautiful. She would look great in a carrot suit!

During the half hour make over (the shortest make over in Alice Cullen history), Alice and I became really close friends with Rosalie. We gossiped, shared stories, exchanged email addresses (because Alice and I didn't have phones), and well just acted like girls. Rose even told us all the dirt on C3, and how she is absolutely in love with Emmett, but he doesn't know. She's also really close to Jasper, and always hangs out with the group whenever possible.

I found out that Jasper and Emmett are really nice guys when you get to know them. Rosalie also told me Edward is nice...on a good day. I just scoffed as Alice pressed Rose for more details about Jasper.

"Alright let's go!" Rosalie said, fluffing her perfect hair and putting on her shoes. Alice threw me a pair of Manolo's, and let me tell you they were the the highest heeled shoe in the history of high heeled shoes. I threw them right back at her and she sighed.

"Bella trust me. These shoes will cause great things. Many people get great things from shoes." Rose just nodded and threw me a pointed look. "And I don't want to be late so put the damn shoes on."

"Fine." I huffed and stumble-walked to catch up to them at the elevator.

We slowly made our way down to the ballroom and as the doors opened I felt every single eye on us.

Rosalie and Alice automatically smiled, feeding off of the attention where as I blushed and shrinked into my invisible corner of "no attention on Bella"-ness. We all stepped out of the elevator and headed through the mob of people. I could tell they were trying to act like a super model didn't just step into the room, but truth was thats exactly what just happened. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to an all too familiar grin.

"Jacob!" I threw my arms around him, eager to see a friendly face.

How's plan Cullen going?" He winked, hugging me back.

"Well it's been put on pause for now..." I muttered realizing how I completely forgot about the plan.

"Okay, can I have this dance my lady?" He put on a show by bowing for me. I do have to say he looked really good in a tux.

"Of course kind sir." I giggled and curtsied following him to the floor. "But remember it's your toes I'll be killing."

He just chuckled putting his hands around my waist as a slow song came on. We danced for a while until the song ended, and I was proud that I only stepped on his toes 4 times. Jake's mouth was about to open when a booming voice came from behind me.

I felt myself being lifted up by two strong arms as a shriek erupted from my mouth. As I was spun around and put back on the ground I came face to face with a smiling Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" He said, his loud voice filling my ears. "Let's dance!"

I was about to refuse when he pulled me towards the middle of the dance floor. Some crazy fast song came on and Emmett started busting into some really crazy moves. He started doing the shopping cart, sprinkler, charlie brown, and what he called his own creations. Eventually I joined in laughing non-stop. Everyone was staring at us but I didn't care for once, I was having a blast! The song ended but we didn't stop dancing.

"Bella I need a nickname for ya little sister!" He continued the macarana. "How about Bellarina!"

As faith had it I tripped for a moment, but he caught me. "Nah. You're not graceful enough. Maybe Izzy like Isabella!"

I snorted and shook my head no. "Okay I got it...Cinderbella! It's perfect."

"Sure Emmett as long as I get a nickname for you!" I already felt my brain racking for the perfect nickname.

During the middle of my search somebody bumped into me causing me to fall down. Then a leg crushed down on my ankle while I was still on the ground. I whimpered as a shot of pain rain through my ankle. Emmett lifted me up, worry clouding his normally happy eyes.

"Cinderbella you okay!?" He let go of me as soon as he knew I was stable.

"Yea Emmett, I've had much worse. I just need to go outside and walk it out." I hugged him goodbye and left the crowded party room, limping.

As I inhaled the smell of pine and well fresh air I caught sight of a pool. As I was walking over -my foot feeling better already- a splash reached my ears, and I heard a muffled cry a few moments after.

I walked at a much brisker pace to the pool and saw somebody in it...and they were definitely not swimming. They kept flailing their arms creating a big splash. I kicked my shoes of instantly and dived into the water.

I suppose I would have to play Wonder Woman one more time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know you guys probably all hate me and don't want to hear excuses and believe me I feel terrible, but my computer was being stupid and when I typed my story it only saved half. But anyway R&R, and any ideas for Emmett's nickname?? Or who is in the pool? Outfits on my profile**


End file.
